dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Knoll360/Prime Earth Reading Order
Blackest Night Blackest Night may have happened, but not every tie-in still goes for Prime Earth. No reason to list Doom Patrol, for example. This needs cleanup and sourcing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 06:16, September 23, 2014 (UTC) It's a massive work in process. I just saw that Blackest Night is included in the new continuity so I put all issues including tie-ins here (in their chronological order). Are the tie-in issues not canon, only the main issues? -- :An event similar to Blackest Night, also called Blackest Night, happened. But the specifics are different. The Power of Shazam!? Doom Patrol? Question? Suicide Squad? Outsiders? Solomon Grundy? They don't exist in their old form in the New 52. To name just a few. :Also, you can sign your message with ~~~~ --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:02, September 23, 2014 (UTC) My bad. Never used a talk page on here before (which is funny, as I have been using Wikis for years). And the reason that I have two different colors (red for New 52 comics, blue for Pre-New 52 comics) is because of the problem you just mentioned. A blue issue means that similar events to those comics happened, but that they couldn't have happened in exactly the same way. In other words New 52 issues are "full canon" and Pre-New 52 listed issues are "semi-canon". I'll try and research further to determine if tie-in issues still count or not before removing them. Let me know if you have anything definitive. Knoll360 (talk) 08:17, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I removed every Blackest Night issue that wasn't a primary issue, a Green Lantern issue, or had Blackest Night in the title. That trimmed out stuff such as the Shazam and Doom Patrol issues. After looking into it you seem to be write about them not being canon. I'm still not sure if it is *just* the core issues that count or all of the ones that I left there. Knoll360 (talk) 08:51, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Even the tie-in series may no longer be canon. Wonder Woman isn't (Max Lord wasn't killed in the New 52), Batman probably isn't (Dick's stint as Batman isn't really clarified) and Superman isn't either (Martha is killed before Clark becomes Superman and Lois has no business in Smallville, not to mention Earth-Two characters in the BLC). An issue-by-issue breakdown might have seemed like a good idea, but it's not, really. It's more like "this sort of happened". Also, it's not a reading order - it's a chronological order. You don't HAVE to read Demon Knights or even the Five Years ago titles before you get to the current timeline. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:54, September 23, 2014 (UTC) To a point. I would rather be inclusive when possible so that if someone wants to read something they know where it fits, and if they don't they can just skip over it. The Pre-Flashpoint Blackest Night comics are the closest we have to the "actual events" so I consider them worth documenting. One just has to take them with a grain of salt while reading them. This is similar to how the Pre-Crisis Legion of Super Heroes comics stayed canon Post-Crisis even though Superboy ceased to exist. One just had to assume that those stories still happened but with Clark not being in a Superboy suit (I'm talking about Pre-Zero Hour right now). And if you want to talk about confusing, Infinite Crisis is still considered canon in the New 52... Knoll360 (talk) 18:42, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :That was different - someone was invented to take his place. Just like the Earth-Two Trinity had replacements (Fury, Iron Munro and Flying Fox). A page like this really doesn't belong in main space - it would be way better as a userspace article. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:50, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Many Wikis have Reading/Viewing orders like this in main space. The Marvel, Buffy, Star Wars, and Smallville wikis all have them among many other sites. It helps keep the continuity organized and allows readers to get the big picture and see how things fit together. This isn't just a pet project. Knoll360 (talk) 19:27, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Just because other wikis have something, doesn't mean it's immediately a good idea to do at this wiki. A list of issues to the degree that you are making would be so large and unorganized, it would not be any use. The mix of different continuities doesn't help either - as I said, there's no one-on-one similarity between the events. A list of New Earth events that are mentioned as having happened on Prime Earth would be a good thing (I was under the impression we already had one, but I can't find it), but an issue-by-issue breakdown isn't good. I'm going to move this to your userspace. If you want to work on it, it's fine, but for mainspace, it's just too much longwindedness and unreadability in a time where we are actively looking for the opposite. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC)